What's My Name
by Amara Phantomhive-Uchiha
Summary: "Does the world end because you got rejected by a girl?" "Hn." "What? No long replies? F*** you then." "Hn. Who knew that getting an amnesia would change your attitude." AU SasuSaku, Oc x Oc, Oc x Gaara, and other canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, yeah, I know I'm still on chapter five (or four?) with "Panda-kun, I Choose You!", but I just had this idea. If any of you read something similar this story, don't blame me, I'm not copying anyone because I've had this idea for days. And I'm still going to continue "Panda-kun, I Choose You!" By the way, this is just a prologue!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_A young lady with bubblegum pink hair smiled as walked to her boyfriend Sasuke's house. She was planning to surprise him since it was Sasuke's 19th birthday.  
_

_Sakura stood in front of the door with the keys she hid under the Uchiha's doormat. When she opened the door, the lights were dimmed and she suddenly felt an unpleasant feeling, as if something was wrong._

_She shook the feeling and continued to quietly walk up the stairs. Since the Uchiha is an adult now, his mother, Mikoto, allowed him to live on his own._

_With each step she takes, she felt a more unusual feeling and barely heard moans. Her girlfriend instincts kicked in and unpleasant images of the Uchiha with another girl flooded her thoughts.  
_

_Sakura shook her head and thought, '_Sasuke would never do that.'

_But she thought wrong._

_The moans were getting louder and louder every minute, and she stood in front of the Uchiha's bedroom door. It was now obvious that those images were true, but being the stubborn girl she is, she slowly opened the door, only to have her heart drop at the sight in front of her.  
_

_There, her Uchiha lied in bed with a barely clothed girl, and the worst part of it is that the girl is not her._

_Sasuke noticed the creak of the door, only to see his girlfriend. He quickly sat up and yelled,"Sakura, it's not what you think!"  
_

_Sakura stood there in silence, tears clouding her visions._

_"I thought...h-how could you do this to me, Sasuke?"_

_The Uchiha walked up to Sakura, half-naked, and reached his hand to touch the bubblegum-haired beauty's cheek, only to have it slapped away._

_Sakura gave Sasuke a glare that could compete with his own. "H-how dare you, Sasuke! I thought you weren't that kind of guy!"  
_

_Sasuke moved his eyes to the floor, something the Uchiha rarely do, since he alsways had his head up high.. Sakura noticed this and snarled,"I should've listened to my sister. You were a no-good-snobby-rich-guy who enjoys toying with girls' feelings."  
_

_Sakura turned around to walk away, but not without looking back at the Uchiha and muttering,"I hope you're happy, **Uchiha**, because this will be the last time you will see me. Hopefully, time will heal me, but just remember this: I will never forgive you. And if our paths ever cross again, then may you burn in the deepest hell."  
_

_And with that, she was gone._

_Sasuke's eyes started to water, drops then shed from his eyes. Uchiha men weren't supposed to cry or even have emotions, but when Sakura came to his life, she changed him for the better. But now she's gone and will never come back to him, what will he do?_

_Sasuke's head snapped back to the girl and growled."You! Get out of here before I do something I will regret!"_

_The girl did nothing but slowly got up with her clothes in hand. Moments later, she disappeared, but without a devious smile._

_'**Finally, **she's gone.'_

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know, it's kinda weird, but I seriously can't think of anything else other than that, and Sasuke is OOC. I know I'm a horrible person, but it has to be done. I used to dislike the both of them, but now I'm finding myself shipping SasuSaku. Hn, does anyone want this to be Itachi x Sakura x Duckbutt? Because I'm considering on making this story a love triangle, but I need your guys' help to decide. Oh, I know I put this in humor category too, but this chap is gloomy and angsty, but don't worry! It will get better soon!  
**

**Nothing to say here anymore. Amara-chan out. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chappy 2! Or chappy 1 since the first one was the prologue. Thanks to the people who reviewed and helped me decide if it should be a love triangle or not! I'm convinced so I won't make a love triangle, only SasuSaku, but Itachi will be one of Sakura's friends! Because I love Itachi and his awesome hair.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_3 Years Later_

"Come on, Sakura-chan! Wake up!" An 18-year-old girl with blood red hair and indigo-colored eyes jumped on Sakura's bed. Groaning, Sakura slowly sat up then glared at the adult who acted like a child.

"What did you wake me up for?" Sakura stretched and yawned, then quietly made her bed as the other girl calmed down and sat on Sakura's spinning chair.

"Do you not remember? We're going back to Japan! Well, _you're _going back, but I decided to tag along so I can protect you from the bad guys! You know how I'm like with you, but you can't blame the big sister instincts."

Sakura looked at the girl and sighed, "Sachiko, I'm three years older than you."

Sachiko shrugged and left her best friend to do her business while she pack her last belongings. About an hour of packing later, Sachiko once again bounced to her best friend's room.

Sakura shook her head at Sachiko and wondered how the hell she is best friends with her, or even tolerate her for _three _years. The corners of Sakura's lips curled up as she remembered how she met Sachiko. Well, she doesn't exactly_ remember _how she met Sachiko due to an accident that left her with an amnesia, but according to Sachiko, she met her by bribing Sakura to be her friend with a fruit roll up. Although Sakura doesn't remember, she could imagine how exactly she felt - weirded out, yet amused.

"Oi, baka, what are you smiling about, we only got 3 more hours." Sakura glared at Sachiko for calling her an idiot.

"Where is Emi?" Sakura asked.

"Oh that witch? She said won't be going with us. Family matters, but she promised that she will go for vacation in Japan, 2 weeks after we arrive." Sachiko shrugged. Emi is one their close friends, the sarcastic and tough friend out of the three of them. Emi is also obsessed with whooping people's ***...ahem...butt.

Sachiko is the hyper and the slightly mentally and physically retarded one, and Sakura is what you consider the "normal" one out of the group.

"What about my sister?" Sakura asked.

"Fumiko nee-san said she already arrived there since last night." Sakura looked at Sachiko again, only to find her licking a lollipop. She sweatdropped.

Sakura sighed but said nothing. Her nee-san, Fumiko Haruno, is five years older than her and is married. She asked Sakura to go back to Konoha in Japan in order to celebrate the first birthday of Fumiko's child, and also for a Haruno family reunion. For some reason, Sakura felt strange about the thought of going back to Konoha. Since she'd lost her memory, she had no idea as to why she feels like something bad has happened to her in the past in Konoha.

But having an amnesia means that you get to start a new life, right? But for Sakura, it's hard since she would sometimes dream about a man with onyx eyes. She felt that she knew this man before, but couldn't exactly put a finger on it. It frustrates her to no end.

Sakura felt hands shaking her shoulders. She blinked and saw Sachiko looking at her with her big and worried eyes.

"You okay, Saku-chan? You spaced out for completely three minutes."

Sakura smiled warmly at Sachiko, thankful to have a friend like her.

"Saku-chan, you better hurry. Your room is still packed with a lot of stuff. And compared to my stuff, yours is pretty much a lot." Sakura remembered Sachiko telling her that she was an orphan.

Sachiko was abandoned in front of an orphanage when she was a baby, but when she was 8, she was adopted by a lovely couple, who couldn't have a baby of their own.

Sakura thanked Kami that Sachiko wasn't adopted by abusive people.

"Saku-chan, you're spacing out again. If you do that again, I will call Emi-chan." Sakura remembered how Emi is great at fighting, she even went to jail once! Sakura had to bail Emi out.

"Okay, okay. I'll hurry up." Sakura muttered.

* * *

"Please attache your seat belts." The speaker said.

Sachiko sat with a stranger. She was forced to sit away from Sakura since they've arrived late. She was okay sitting with the stranger, until he started to get annoying, but Sachiko didn't want to be mean so she let it go, though it irritated her.

"Please, sir. Can you please keep it down? I'm trying to relax in here." Sachiko said in the most polite tone she can manage, which is a little.

"Sorry." The stranger muttered and looked at Sachiko.

The stranger looked at Sachiko longer, and Sachiko couldn't take it anymore; she hates it when someone stares at her.

"Can you please _not _stare at me?!" Sachiko hissed, and she felt guilt in an instant. She doesn't usually get mad at people, since she likes to keep things positive.

"Gomen." The stranger and Sachiko said in unison.

Now that Sachiko could look at the stranger closer, she thought that he is pretty cute. He has a messy, light auburn hair, fair skin, and cute big dark brown eyes. In her eyes, the stranger looked adorable, especially with his black hipster glasses.

"Hey, you're cute." It was meant to be a thought, but it had slipped Sachiko's lips without her knowing. Her face immediately turned beet red like her hair.

But the stranger didn't hear what she said since he saw the most beautiful thing on earth: food.

Sachiko sighed in relief, but sweatdropped at the stranger's strange love with food.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sakura, she was forced to sit in front of a kid who wouldn't stop kicking her chair from behind. Sakura grew an irk mark and bonked the kid on the head when his parents weren't looking.

* * *

**End of first chappy! I still have nothing more to say so...Amara-chan is out. Peace! Read, review, and eat chocolate!**


End file.
